educationwebsitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tys Wiki Page
Educational Websites PBS KIDS http://pbskids.org This is a website that carries with it a lot of games and informational videos. There are some great videos for younger kids that deal with spelling and other subjects of study. There is also some pretty cool spanish games that the kids can enjoy. Wonderopolis http://wonderopolis.org This Website is way cool. It has all sorts of "Wonders" it explores. It has all sorts of different topics and areas that a lot of people have questions and wonerment about. It allows you to explore all of these different wonders. One avenue is "Are all Tattoos real," and "Do Dragons Live in the Sea?" This website is very cool for discovering answers to random questions a kid may have about the world. National Geographic Little Kids http://kids.nationalgeographic.com National Geographic, can you ever really go wrong? This site is stock full of informational words, puzzles, pictures, and games. I love this site. It has so much rich information on all of the inhabitants of this beautiful earth we all live in. It is good for kids to know where they come from and all of the sacrifice that has been done as well as what is going on everyday to put food in our bellies as well as animals in the wild. This site is very informational on an interesting level. National Geographic Kids http://kids.nationalgeographic.com This site is great because it is built for kids that are a little older in age, going into middle school and junior high. The Content is historical as well as geographical. They have all the countries that you can explore, through words, video, maps, and a numerous amounts of different sources. Countries, is the least of which it covers. Honestly adults could greatly benefit from this site! Fun Brain http://www.funbrain.com This website is perfect for learning environment of all the basic skills that you will be learning and need to know to make it through school. Very cool site. It is built with games and readings where you accomplish tasks using the skills they are teaching. There also tools for teachers on this site to be able to utilize within the walls of the classroom to promote learning, if taken advantage of. Whyville http://b.whyville.net This is a website that has a few different things about it. This website essentially is like a second life, where there is security alerts to help keep the community safe. You create characters, you take care of money, checking, and savings accounts, and you live within this little community. It is a little bit much for me honestly in realms of recommending it to kids. Though I am not a huge fan of living on the internet. Pottermore http://www.pottermore.com/en-us This website essentially is encouragin the reading of the Harry Potter series which is a huge set of readings, so from the standpoints of reading it is excellent. The website from what I gather is a place almost like a blog where people from all over come in and explore different avenues of the Harry Potter stories and get insiders and make drawings and post them to this website. It seems maybe a little weird for me from my standpoint to follow characters birthdays and get to involved with the stories, making them essentially real in their minds. Nonetheless interesting educational website. Spatulatta http://www.spatulatta.com COOKING!!!!! This Website is all for the kids who want to learn how to cook for their families. Honestly this site is easy to work and would be useful to teenagers, adults, everyone really. It provides videos on step by step instructions. There are recipes, Shopping list on what to get for your meal. This is a great resource for those wanting to learn some neat good recipes to cook. This website also provides blogs, inwhich people can track what they are doing and provide new information that can be utilized! Pretty neat. Gives kids a voice. NGA Kids http://www.nga.gov/kids/kids.htm This website is great for teaching kids the appreciation for the arts. The arts are a long lost ART. Arts have way too many stereotypes attached with it that kids get detoured away from because of these stereotypes. The arts need to be respected and appreciated, our Creator is a creator and in fact the Master creator. This is a great resource for people and children to use in order to tap into that creative aspect of their brain. Yahoo Kids http://www.yahoo.com Everyone knows of Yahoo! It has so much informational data and access to so much information, on History, Science, Religion, Math, etc... The problem is that Yahoo is an adult site so though there is an offering of kids informaiton and Games on there you have to cross over a bunch of adult information to get there, so to be able to just leave your kids with it, I do not know if I am sold on the fact that it is a kid friendly educational site.